


A Life Changing Trip

by ginervrq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #timetravel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginervrq/pseuds/ginervrq
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end this way.Harry Potter found himself on the other end of Voldemort's wand. He expected to lose all sense of consciousness. Well, he did, although he didn't expect himself to once more open his eyes and stare straight at Professor Lupin's worried face.He didn't expect to be back in third year. With his future memories in tact.A scream beside him indicates that apparently, he isn't the only one to make this life changing trip.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Life Changing Trip

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello all! This is my first ever fan fiction, and obviously it had to be adventure and hinny centric! Please enjoy and don't forget to leave comments and recommendations! They are very much appreciated!<3

posting soon loves! stay tuned besties! he he he he

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For anyone wondering, I didn't add Neville and Luna at the start because they are reserved for something else!


End file.
